This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To investigate genes controlling the timing of puberty. DESCRIPTION: Understanding the mechanism of puberty in the brain is important, as some diseases and behavioral disturbances occur in association with puberty. The aim of this study is to investigate the role of kisspeptins in the timing of puberty. PROGRESS: In this study the role of kisspeptin in the pubertal increase in GnRH release was examined. The results suggest that kisspeptin-54 release in the stalk-median eminence measured by a microdialysis method was pulsatile and mean kisspeptin-54 levels and pulse frequency, but not pulse amplitude, increased at the onset of puberty. Moreover, the pubertal increase in kisspeptin-54 release was independent from the pubertal changes in circulating ovarian estrogens, as the pubertal increase in kisspeptin-54 release was also observed in ovariectomized females. Finally, developmental changes in GPR54 sensitivity to KP were examined by assessing the GnRH response to a KP agonist and antagonist, KP-10 and peptide 234, respectively. Results that the rate of GnRH response to neither KP-10 nor peptide 234 was different between prepubertal and pubertal groups, indicate that GPR54 sensitivity does not undergo developmental changes. Collectively, these results are consistent with the hypothesis that kisspeptin plays a role in puberty. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Assay Services. PUBLICATION: Terasawa, E., Kurian, J.R., Guerriero, K.A., Kenealy, B.P., Hutz, E.D., and Keen, K.L. Recent discoveries on the control of gonadotrophin-releasing hormone neuronesin nonhuman primates. J. Neuroendocrinol. 22:630-638, 2010. PMID: 20456608, PMCID: PMC2908205.